Te Soñe
by Born Sakira
Summary: En un sólo día, pueden ocurrirte miles de sorpresas… Un sueño; un príncipe fuerte y una linda princesa de cabellos azules, más frágil que una muñeca de papel. Qué sería de mí, su nunca te hubiese conocido… ONEE-SHOT


**Minnaaa! Konichiwa, Hi, ohaiyo, hellow, oyasumi, good night **_(Wahh! como sea TwTU)_

**Como que yo no cumplo con las reglas ¿verdad? Hellow* Último" songfic... por motivos de rudeza.**

**Agh! pero no importa, esto es romántico, ¡NO cursi! ya ahora sí! el último songfic, para dedicarme al fin a la querida y amada comedia.**

**Espero que os guste. Ittadakimasu !**

* * *

><p><em><span>DISCLAIMER: <span>_Inazuma Eleven no, jamás, núncaaa de los jamasés le pertenecerá a esta fujoshi con derechos de prestamo, propiedad de Level- V y nada más =.=U!

* * *

><p><strong>Te soñé<strong>

**By **_Sakira Danyanqui_

_..._

_Desde que te vi, mi corazón ablando._

_La tormenta en mis días, se pospuso._

_Un viaje de ensueño donde no yace el frio, porque siempre estas tú…_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_Po`v Endou Mamoru._

Eres simplemente magnifico… único.

Algo que no se puede describir con palabras ni hechos.

…

_Definición de sueño… algo más que un simple susurro inaudible; lleno de esperanza, ilusión, fantasía…_

_Pero, a la vez lleno de perjuicio; rebeldía, frio, soledad, perdición, ruina total…_

_Situación reprimida, que no sale más allá del pensarlo, del sentirlo, de imaginarlo, sin más._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Un ser mortal, con cuerpo de ángel celestial.

Tus ojos… esos ojos llenos de ilusión y sentimientos sinceros; que a la vez, translucen soledad y tristeza que aun no ha sido liberada de manera correcta…

Cabellos de seda; azul, como el cielo, agua, y todo lo puro lo proclama… lo anhela, lo desea…

Deidades y miles de arcángeles que componen tu esbelta, suculenta y bella figura; más frágil que una mariposa de papel.

En fin, defectos y cualidades, de cada "uno"

Cualidades anheladas… defectos, aún más anhelados por el rey de los demonios.

¡"Eso", absolutamente "eso"!…

Un ser imperfecto… por eso, llegue a enamorarme de ello.

Que ironía enamorarse de la imperfección de un ser humano.

Una ironía, que lo cree absurdo todo el mundo, pero, en el mío no.

¡Al carajo todo lo demás, hombre!

Lo que importa ahora, es el presente…

Un presente lleno de fantasías y cachivaches.

Un sueño hecho realidad… un sueño, en donde nuestras almas se hacen uno, y nuestros cuerpos se cobijan.

.

.

.

_Velo de luz…_

_Jugo de lima…_

_¿El conocerte, fue una casualidad de la vida?_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_Po´v Kazemaru Ichirouta_

Aún recuerdo aquel entonces… un día que para mí, fue insignificante al principio, pero, con el tiempo, el momento más importante de mis días.

Aquel día; en la cual, tuve que convidarte de mi merienda ya que como siempre olvidabas la tuya… pero sabes, no me quejo.

…

_En un sólo día, pueden ocurrirte miles de sorpresas…_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

¡Y sí! Desde ese entonces, nos hicimos amigos…

Una amistad que con el tiempo, se fue fortaleciendo hasta hacerse indestructible.

Una amistad infinita… ¿eso sería verdad?

…

_Del amor, nace la amistad._

_De la amistad, nace el amor._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Algo faltaba… un sentimiento que pedía cada vez más… algo completamente distinto.

...

_Sentimientos que piden a gritos protección, cariño… más sabor a la vida._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Recuerdos que volaron como gaviotas en verano hace años…

No sé, que sería de mi si yo… nunca te hubiera conocido.

…

_Una vez yo te ayude, ahora, tú me ayudaste…_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Remediaste con tu cálida sonrisa, esa depresión insólita; esa soledad, que me era acompañada como mi amiga fiel…

…

_Tú… medicamento para el corazón…_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Rompiste mi silencio.

Silencio que estaba conectado al corazón y garganta; al silencio que me sellaba, para que no escabullera…

…

_Despertaste mis sentidos…_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Todo parecía, sólo un sueño…

Algo que pensaba y añoraba con mente y alma por todas las noches.

…

_Como bello amanecer, todo iluminó._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Tu alma des perfecta, se adueñó de la mía.

Tus sentidos, se adueñaron de mí; de pies a cabeza.

Una fantasía, hecha una realidad.

…

_Sueño / Realidad_

_Realidad/ Sueño…_

_Tu rostro se refleja en el diamante que comparten nuestras almas._

_Todo nacido de una amistad._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Un ingenuo… mi ingenuo soñador.

Ahora comprendo y valoro lo que la vida me ha dado y lo que no…

Preciosos momentos, Endou Mamoru…

A partir de ese día, todo cambio; un giro a mi vida, un cambio radical.

…

_Sueño: Acción que realizamos inconscientemente al dormir… soñar despierto…_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Se vale soñar… ingenuo soñador.

* * *

><p><strong>Profesora Thamar, espero que esto entre en sus espectativas para la poesía romántica <strong>_(Por Favor...)_

**Y bueno... no sé por qué **_(estaré loca (?) O_OU) _**pero, me gusto mucho pensarlo y expresarlo... ¡vamos! esa canción del gran Syntek es irresistible y muy ¡muy!... sin comentarios, sólo diré que fue de sentimiento, de corazón de pollo. **

**¿Cursi? **

**¿Romántico?**

**¿Tomatazo? **

**¿he... review!**

**¿Queja, sugerencia, amenaza, carta de mala conducta** _(xDD)_**?**

**Os dejo a vuestro criterio...**

**Kōun y Matta nee¨¨***


End file.
